Only Because I Care for You
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: requested by Leo of Cole being grumpy, upset and causing misery to all. Kai helps him with a method. Rated T for Spanking and Mature Themes... A lot of Lavashipping.


Only Because I Care for You

 **Requested by Leo, of Cole being grumpy and in very bad mood, causing others misery and sadness. And Kai lending him a caring hand. Rated T because of Spanking and Mature Themes... (Not like then please don't read and keep on...) This is again, Lavashipping**

 **Narrator's POV**

Cole woke up with a very bad humor, he wasn't even smiling he growled madly as he slammed his room door and walked up into the dining room in where the other ninja and Sensei was there. Everyone happily waved at him, but Cole said nothing and sat down in his spot near Kai. He had a a deep frown in his face. The others looked at each other and them to Cole.

"Cole, are you feeling okay?" Sensei asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, Coley, is all well?" Kai asked too, putting his hand on Cole's shoulder but Cole swiftly pushed Kai aside and growled.

"And does this concerns you?!" Kai shouted ever so loud, making the others gasp in shock. Cole had never talk to them. "Cole, we know that you're mad because of something, but you can't talk to us that way!" Sensei and Kai both scolded him, looking hurt and Cole snapped.

" **SINCE WHEN DID Y'ALL CARE ABOUT ME? STOP BEING LIARS!"** Cole shouted and threw his breakfast to both Sensei and Kai and stormed out of the room, furiously. Sensei and Kai were all shocked, wet soaked and filled with cereal milk. Kai was the most shocked and rather upset about all this sudden outburst from Cole. He looked at Sensei.

"Sensei, should I do something about it?"

"Wait a bit more, just when it really gets too much." Sensei replied, wiping his face with a handckerchief. Kai nodded and waited.

Cole's POV

I was running mad, I was really furious, to the point to make the ground shake, since my Element it was earth I occasionally made mess whenever I was mad. This time I didn't care. But somehow I was feeling horrible that I threw cereal at Kai and Sensei, they were just trying to make me feel good, this sudden rage caused the outburst. I felt like crying, I was feeling very weak in emotions. I stopped at Ninjago Park, sat on a bench from there and pondered on what I did recently. The guilty thoughts and feelings were making my heart break into pieces. I hung my face. When I thought that nothing could get worst, one of our fans who was a kid recognized me and dashed over to me. I grunted, this wasn't the time it just wasn't. I tried to ignore the kid, but she was being insistent. Grrr.

"Mr. Black Ninja!"

Grr. My name is Cole. Cole Bucket, record that into your empty head, brat! I growled as the girl still pestered me with giving my autograph in her balloon. I tried to ignore her still.

"Mr. Black Ninja, Mr. Black ninja!" She kept uttering until something inside me broke. Very furious, I stood up and gazed at the girl with big flaming eyes,not literally, but I was about to explode.

 **"COULD YOU (BLEEP)ING STOP BOTHERING ME?! I WON'T GIVE YOU YOUR (BLEEP) BALLOON!"** I snapped and grabbed the girl's balloon, popping it into my hands. The girl shrieked and ran off in tears. I sighed and threw away the already exploded balloon and directed my hands into my face,by now crying aloud.

Meanwhile with Kai...

I was seeking for Cole all around Ninjago, since I needed to make sure he was okay. But somehow, Cole wasn't in his most visited places.

"Cole, where in Ninjago are you? Please come out!" I called. What got my attention it was that one of our little fans was crying her head off. So I walked up toward her and knelt down to her size.

"Chrissy? What's wrong?" I asked softly, the girl looked up at me and threw herself unto me.

" **!"** Chrissy bawled everything, I only capted the " Ninja" part so I frowned. Thinking that Cole did something to this girl, I shook my head, sighed and comforted Chrissy.

"Shh, it's okay, Chrissy. What did Cole say to you?"

When Chrissy explained to me what happened, I felt upset. Upset to the brim, I knew that I had to do something that will help Cole through this hard time he was going through, I knew it was his fault, but still I needed to do something. After comforting Chrissy and buying her a new balloon with my autograph in, I concentrated in finding Cole. I stopped on the avenue when I saw Cole walking back to our base, I wasted no time in running past him and grabbing his hand. He looked like he kad wept, I gasped, it was a shock for me, I've never seen him cry before. I could see inside him that he still needed to poured out some guilt. I knew one method but I wasn't really sure if I should prove it on him.

"What do you want? (BLEEP) off!" Cole growled at me, feeling more hurt, I sighed, picked him up and carried him into his room and closed the door behind me, placed the struggling Cole in his bed and I sat there, not removing my grasp on his wrist.

"Listen, Cole. You can't just treat everyone like this because you're mad, Chrissy was actually broken! Think about it, what if she goes telling others that one of us is a bully? Think on that!" Before I could lecture Cole more, I had him struggling with his tears. I knew that I had to help him pour our his guilts by this.

I swallowed hard before bending Cole over my lap at first he didn't struggle, he looked up at me. "I'm sorry Cole, I need to do this in order to make you feel better." Cole hid his face on my knees, he knew of what I was talking about, he muffled up "okay, Kai." I couldn't watch, so I rose my hand up and brought it back un Cole's butt hard, I felt a slight grunt from Cole, I was already hating myself for doing this to him. I continued spanking him constantly and harder. Before I knew, Cole was already sobbing harder into my knees, I was feeling horrible by now. I pulled down his pants to just leave him in his underwear and I did the same. Cole gave pained yelps I wished I could stop it but I was determined to help my best friend. After twenty more spanks, I had Cole crying harder I stopped and held him tightly to my chest, he was crying still I began rubbing his butt gently, he cried more.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I glanced down at the sobbing guy in my arms, he was a mess of tears. "I was not in my mood... I'm sorry for throwing cereal at you and Sensei... I'm very sorry for being a cunt to Chrissy!" Cole broke down into loud tears again. I sighed and began stroking his hair gently and consolingly.

"Shh, it's okay Cole. You're forgiven. This has helped you." I said while rocking the sorrowful Cole in arms.

"But Kai..." He sobbed and I nuzzled him. "It's okay." I assured him that through his spanking he already had poured all his guilts and that everything was now calm. Cole smiled at me and purred into my chest, I gave small warmly smile and cuddled him 'till he was fully comforted. I just hope that I never had to do this to him. Even though we were 18 years we both need attitude adjustments from each others.

Soon we proceeded to kiss each other's lips, we both fell on top of each other, kissing and holding each other close.

The Next Day (Cole's POV)

I was smiling widely, Kai helped me a lot with my issue, though his lesson it actually hurt I was calm and relieved that whenever I was feeling like this I could always seek Kai's help. I was walking near Ninjago with Kai aside me, we were holding hands and were staring at each other with warm gazes. But then Kai tugged me and pointed to Chrissy who was licking up a strawberry cone, he gave me a look that I had to apologize to her for being really mean to her, so I nodded and walked up to her. At first, she froze when she saw me. I looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry Chrissy, I was mean to you..." I sounded teary but to my surprise, Chrissy hugged me and smiled innocently at me.

"It's okay, Mr. Black Ninja." She hugged me and I hugged her back. I had a forgiveness present for her, I wrote my autograph in a big sparkling purple balloon and gave it to her. She shrieked in happiness. After I did that, I returned to Kai and he gave me a pat on my back.

"I'm very proud of you, Coley..." I grabbed his chin and we kissed as the sun shined on us...

 **My friend Leo wanted all this, I'm actually not too much into spanking but since this was for a friend it's okay. Hope y'all like it! No harsh comments!**


End file.
